


【夜终】掌控

by MiriamBlack



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Ultraman, Cock Ring, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamBlack/pseuds/MiriamBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：【夜终】掌控<br/>作者：Miriam_Black<br/>原作：混合背景<br/>分级：NC17<br/>警告：思想控制，DS，带环，高潮控制<br/>备注：夜枭刚开始用普通（？）sex让阿终放弃警惕，看到时机成熟，就给他带环。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【夜终】掌控

 

 

夜枭和终极人的炮友关系已经有很长一段时间了，也不记得是谁先提出来的了，但是两人对这个提议都没有丝毫挣扎地接受了，对他们来说仿佛和犯罪一样平常。

说出来可能出乎他人意料，两人之间性爱，用辛迪加的标准来讲，可以说平淡无奇，尽管托马斯非常有控制欲，两人也会在床上玩一些小游戏，可是并没有其他人想象中那样的血腥暴力。

如果让其他人知道的话会非常疑惑，其实终极人也非常疑惑，他本以为和夜枭的性爱会变成两个人之间的战斗，但夜枭却没有做过过分出格的事情，也许会有一些小伤口小瘀痕，简单的束缚，和轻微的伤害，而这些对他们来说，不过是战斗中的家常便饭，他们的性爱永远不会超过这一些。事实上，终极人已经有些不满足于现在的性爱了。

当终极人在他和夜枭两人单独相处的时候，提出了他自己希望为两人的性爱增添一些乐趣的时候，夜枭扬起的嘴角，他意识到时机已经成熟了。

夜枭喜爱着终极人，甚至可以说迷恋，当然他不会表现出来，不过他在注意到终极人的肉体前，首先注意到的是他的能力。

夜枭喜欢力量，并不是说他会嫉妒那些超能力者，他认为自己的智慧已经是足够强大，而懂得如何利用自己的智慧是自己最大的武器。但是人永远不会嫌力量多，不是吗？而且他非常喜欢掌控武器的感觉。

想要掌控的方法有很多种，而对于夜枭来说，用性爱掌控终极人是一件一举多得的事，身体的欲望积累之后需要发泄伴，正巧终极人有一具可以承受他欲望的身体，而且性爱后的慵懒让两人的交流变得容易，不像会议上那种剑拔弩张。

但是随着两人关系的进展，夜枭发现自己对终极人的占有欲也算明显，掌控的欲望越发强烈。夜枭没有感觉到丝毫的慌乱，他只是沉思了一下，就开始细微地调整自己的计划，决定将终极人完全收入自己的掌握之中。

就像他祖上的那些猎人先祖训练他们的猎犬为自己所用一样，他决定驯养一头属于自己的猎犬。先用给他一些甜头让他放松警惕，寻求更多，最后让他落入情欲的陷阱，鞭子和糖的训练方法永不过时，而这将让他驯服于自己，真正成为属于托马斯一个人的武器和情人，他的猎犬。

夜枭对自己的计划十分满意，而现在看来这个计划也非常成功，猎物已经走进了为他精心准备的陷阱。

 

两人像两只饥饿贪婪的野兽亲吻撕咬着进入房间，第一轮性爱动作迅速又粗糙，像是单纯为了缓解两人急迫饥渴的情绪。

夜枭直接把终极人钉在门上进入了他的身体，草草扩张过的身体温热紧致，进入的动作使两个人都有些疼痛，但是轻微的疼痛反而加剧了两人的施虐欲，情欲和兽性让他们都无法克制动作，两人急切地撕咬着对方的嘴唇。

夜枭一手抬着终极人的臀部，过分用力的手指让他的臀肉挤压变形，一手揉捏着他的胸部和乳尖，牙齿紧紧咬住另一侧因为刚才的吮咬而充血硬挺的乳尖，阴茎有力而精确地碾压过终极人的前列腺，终极人在这种情欲与痛苦的交织的愉悦中射了出来，随即撞开他高潮后紧致的后穴，感受着痉挛的后穴紧紧裹住他的阴茎，在几十下冲撞之后射进了他的体内。

 

夜枭用轻柔的亲吻和抚摸开始了第二轮的性爱，尽管这种情况在他们过去的性爱中并不多见，但终极人似乎十分受用。

夜枭注视着终极人在他的安抚中渐渐的失去了警惕，慢慢的闭上了双眼开始享受，他单手将早已准备好的手铐从柜中取出，用其将终极人的双手扣在背后。

终极人睁开双眼注视着夜枭:“你想做什么，托马斯？”

“我认为时机已经成熟了。”

“什么意思？什么时机？”

“收网的时机。”

说着托马斯看着想要挣开手铐的终极人，按下了手中的按钮，令终极人惧怕的蓝光透过了手铐的纹理，痛苦和虚弱立刻袭击了他。

“你要做什么！”

夜枭微笑的看着因为痛苦而在床上挣扎着的终极人，慢慢伸出手拭去他眼角的泪水：“捕获属于我的猎物。”

夜枭取出柜子里另一个小盒子，拿出了一个阴茎环，环上还带着韦恩的家族标志。

“我有一份礼物要给你，克拉克。”

“滚开！”

“不要这么生气，你会爱上它的，而且它会陪伴你很长一段时间。”

轻笑着用手抚过终极人因为疼痛而微微抽搐的小腹慢慢向下，揉弄着他因为疼痛而已经萎靡的阴茎，慢慢将它抬起，将阴茎环扣在了他的阴茎底部。

“咔”伴随着环被扣住的声响，终极人的身体微微颤抖了一下。

“托马斯 韦恩，停下！”终极人抑制不住地开始尖叫起来。

“不用担心，克拉克，等会儿你会爱上它的。”

轻抚着终极人的后颈，关掉了蓝氪石手铐的按钮，终极人整个身体都瘫软了下来，尽管蓝氪的作用已经退去，疼痛已经不在，但他还是十分虚弱。

夜枭把终极人的身体翻了过去，直接掰开双臀从背后操进了他的身体，虽然后穴因为前一次的进入而湿润，但刚刚的痛苦让他的整个肠道抽搐般的收紧。

夜枭被他的后穴绞紧得难受，直接一巴掌打在了他弹性的臀部。

“放松！”

臀部突如其来的疼痛让终极人浑身一颤，臀部火辣辣的感觉让他忍不住流泪，为了避免更多痛苦，他放松了自己的后穴。

夜枭直截了当地掰开他的臀瓣，用阴茎直接有力地撞击着终极人的前列腺，然后捅进他的深处。

终极人被他强有力的动作顶得直往前冲，撞上了床头板。而夜枭直接把他拉了回来，再一次撞进了他的后穴。

“啊——你要干什么托马斯！”

“训练我的猎犬。”

“啊……我不是……嗯……你的狗！”

“现在是了。”

夜枭扣住终极人的后颈，直接把他压下去，让他的脸贴在床单上。

“而我的猎犬要学会认主人。”

夜枭直接将意图反抗的终极人压在身下，扣住终极人后颈的手牢牢的把他固定在床上，另一只手抚摸他全身的敏感带，阴茎顶开红艳的穴口，插入他的后穴，碾压他的前列腺和肠道深处的敏感带。

又痛又爽的感觉让终极人的抵抗慢慢软化，挣扎的动作慢慢变小，他开始被性爱的愉悦褪去防备。

在持续有力的顶弄下终极人感觉太舒服了，他忍不住摆动腰部，在床单上蹭动自己被阴茎环扣住无法得到疏解而挺立起来的阴茎，蜷曲的脚趾紧紧的勾住了白色的床单，夜枭给予他前列腺持续的精准而有力刺激，让他整个人不停的颤抖，腰部以下都被酥麻的感觉占据，他想射精更想射尿，但紧紧扣着他的阴茎根部的阴茎环阻止了他一切的想法。

"托马斯……求你……拿下来！"

“不，不会认主人的猎犬，不该取下项圈。”

“操你！”终极人拼命想要挣脱束缚着自己的双手的手铐，手腕的皮肤被手拷的边缘磨得发红。

“别白费力气了，这个手铐只有我能打开。”

尽管被阴茎环扣住阴茎带来了疼痛，但后穴和敏感带上持续有力地刺激，让终极人的身体感觉到了酥麻酸软的愉悦，他开始忍不住颤抖，肛口抽搐，肠道近乎痉挛一般地绞紧了的阴茎。

“啊——”终极人尖叫着浑身一震，达到了前列腺高潮，而夜枭也在他绞紧了肠道中射出了自己的精液，微凉的精液刺激着肠道深处的敏感带，终极人难耐地抖了一下。

两人保持着高潮的姿势，休息了一会儿，夜枭抬起身，抽出阴茎，终极人闭合的后穴将他射入的精液锁在了肠道里，只有些许精液随着他刚才的动作慢慢地顺着会阴流了下去，沾湿了阴茎环。

解开了终极人手上的手铐，将它放回了柜子里，稍稍恢复了力气的终极人一把将夜枭压到床上，跨坐在他的腹部，双手掐住了他的脖子。

夜枭看着用无力的双手扣住自己脖子，妄图反抗的终极人，嘴角上翘。

“不乖的猎犬应该受到惩罚。”

他摸出枕下的控制器，明亮的太阳光照了下来，而终极人却在这阳光下失去了能力，整个身体瘫软下来，趴在了夜枭怀里。

“不——”

彻底意识到自己无力反抗的绝望和对阳光的恐惧，让终极人无法停止的哭泣起来，泪水沾湿了夜枭的颈窝。

夜枭抓住终极人的手臂，翻了个身，把终极人压在身下，将他笼罩在自己的阴影里，终极人依旧无法停止抽泣，畏畏缩缩地蜷缩进了他的阴影里，双手颤抖着握紧了夜枭的双臂。

夜枭吻了一下终极人的头顶：“别怕，你的主人会好好照顾你。”

夜枭将依旧哭唧唧的终极人搂在怀里，舔吻他的唇，一手将他的左胸抓入手中揉捏，时不时掐一把他敏感的乳尖，另一手挤压着他的臀瓣，分开他依旧湿漉漉的臀缝，抚摸着他有些红肿的肛口边缘，阴茎顶开肛口，插进了依旧敏感的后穴。

夜枭的阴茎直接有力地冲击到了终极人后穴深处的敏感带，无力抵抗的后穴只能被动的吞下阴茎的撞击，敏感的肠肉蠕动着裹住了阴茎。

夜枭将终极人的一只手拉了下来，让他抚摸着两人的结合处，让他感受着自己抽搐红肿的穴口贪婪地吞入粗大的阴茎，随着抽插流出来的精液沾湿了两人的指尖。

“看看你，我的猎犬，多么贪吃，你把主人完全吞进去了，还不知餮足，拼命的咬着主人想吃得更深。”

终极人原本就已经摇摇欲坠的最后一丝抵抗，终于被指尖的触感击溃，情欲以及一种怪异的安全感涌过全身，就像放下了最后一部分武装，他原本瑟瑟发抖的身体瘫软了下来。

他抓住了夜枭的手臂，如此用力，以至于发白的指尖陷进了手臂的肉中，他流泪而红肿的双眼大大睁开，张开微微发抖的红唇，带着哭腔的声音尖叫起来。

“是的，主人！用力操我，主人！”

在听到终极人的淫声浪语后，夜枭也被刺激到了，他更加用力顶进他的后穴，九浅一深，碾压着他的前列腺和敏感带，用自己的身体紧紧地覆盖住终极人的身体，凑到他耳边低语：“你是主人的小母狗，对吗？”

终极人呜咽着低语：“是的。”

似乎对他微弱的声音十分不满，夜枭直起身，把阴茎抽了出来：“主人听不到小母狗的声音。”

终极人因为后穴的空虚和对阳光的恐惧，浑身颤抖着抽泣大叫：“呜……是的！我是主人的小母狗！求主人用力操我！操坏我！……啊！”

终极人因为夜枭重新插入他的后穴，又为他遮住了阳光而开心地尖叫了起来，饥渴的后穴紧紧的绞住了阴茎，蠕动着将它吞吃得更深。

 

太阳灯什么时候关的，终极人已经意识不到了，他被前列腺和后穴深处敏感带遭到碾压摩擦的快感捕获，深陷在情欲的泥淖中，失焦的瞳孔微微散大盯着虚空不存在的点，艳红的唇半张着，吐露出甜腻撩人的呻吟，间或呼唤自己的主人。

“托马斯……主人……请……要更多……”

每次他呼唤夜枭，都会得到夜枭给予的亲吻，温柔的亲吻落在他的眼睑上、眼角上、脸颊上、鼻尖上、嘴角上，像是在安抚他粘人的小宠物。

终极人最终在后穴的愉悦和亲昵的亲吻中，完全失去了对自己身体的控制，沉醉于情欲的欢愉之中，全然忘记了阴茎被阴茎环紧紧束缚的痛苦，仿佛身前的那个器官已经不属于他。某种意义上来说，那确实已经不属于他了，他的全部现在都属于夜枭。

他迷茫的眼睛转向夜枭，对着他笑，在夜枭亲吻他的唇时，伸出舌尖轻舔夜枭的唇。

夜枭对他的反应十分满意，带着笑意将他的舌尖引入自己口中，舔舐吮吸他的舌头。

终极人的舌头被吮吸得发麻，口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角流了下来，轻微的窒息感让他低声呜咽，但被顶弄前列腺带来的快感却让他抬起身体，迎合着夜枭操弄他后穴的动作，妄图将那根带给他快乐的阴茎吞得更深。

看着蜷缩在他身下，眼角仍带着泪痕，却已经被操弄得深陷情欲之中，完全向他臣服的终极人，夜枭露出了满意的笑容。

现在猎物已经完全臣服于他。

夜枭停下了抽插的动作，终极人不满的哼唧出声，一手压住了他的乱动的肩膀。

“只有听话的猎犬才有奖励。”

夜枭取出了床头的铅盒子打开，幽幽的绿光随着打开的缝隙透了出来。他将那一片绿氪石含入嘴中，给了终极人一个深吻，将绿氪石渡给了已经有些虚脱的终极人。

绿氪石将力量重新注入了终极人体内，他愉悦的呻吟了起来，连带着后穴紧紧收缩着绞住了的阴茎。

夜枭翻了个身，让终极人躺在他的身上，体位的改变带来了不一样的刺激，终极人忍不住仰头呻吟。夜枭帮着终极人坐起身，让他骑在自己的阴茎上。

“好孩子，优秀的猎犬该学着怎样取悦自己的主人了，好好骑我。”

吞食完绿氪石后已经恢复了些力量的终极人调整了一下坐姿，将手抵在夜枭的两肩上，开始抬动屁股，蠕动的肠道将的阴茎吞入深处，后穴规律地一紧一松，按摩他的阴茎，而终极人被阴茎环扣住着的阴茎正硬挺着贴在夜枭的小腹。

当夜枭的阴茎再一次碾压过终极人的前列腺，他颤抖着达到了前列腺高潮，整个后穴紧缩起来，抽搐的后穴将的阴茎吞到了最深的地方，而夜枭也闷哼着把微凉的精液射进终极人的肠道深处。

夜枭让高潮后的终极人趴在自己身上休息，终极人硬挺的阴茎夹在两人的小腹之间。夜枭将射精后疲软的阴茎留在了终极人的后穴之中，感受着高潮余韵中微微抽搐的肠道按摩自己的阴茎。

 

在终极人随着呼吸一张一合的后穴中，慢慢的又硬了起来。粗大的阴茎再一次撑开他敏感的后穴，终极人忍不住愉悦地呻吟出声。

夜枭翻过身重新将终极人压在身下，将他的双腿跨在腰间，再一次顶入被他的精液和自己的肠液湿透了的柔软的后穴。

当终极人敏感的身体随着夜枭的抽插再一次经历前列腺高潮时，他的脑中一片空白，失去焦距的眼睛茫然无措的注视着夜枭，却更像是在看着夜枭身后的某个点。

夜枭并没有就此放过他，而是重新撞开他紧致的后穴，让他抽搐痉挛的肠道紧紧包裹着自己的阴茎，直到他在高潮的余韵中放松身体，松软温热的肠道无意识地蠕动吞吃着他的阴茎。

夜枭在几十下抽插后终于到达了高潮，高潮后微凉的精液射进了终极人敏感的后穴。终极人突然感觉到一种难以抑制的满足感，幸福的笑容出现在他的脸上，他松软的后穴抽搐蠕动着将夜枭的射精的阴茎吞得更深，将每一滴精液都吞入后穴深处。

夜枭并没有马上退出来，而是射精后的阴茎在终极人绵软的身体里慢慢抽动。

“小母狗喜欢主人的精液吗？”

“是的，主人。”

“好的，我的猎犬，你应该得到你应有的奖励了。”

夜枭退出了终极人的身体，被抽插过度的红肿后穴无法合拢，积聚在他身体里的精液从一张一合的小穴中慢慢流出来，湿透了他身下的床单，而终极人因为后穴的空虚而抽泣了一声。

“嘘——别担心，主人不会离开的。”

取下了终极人阴茎根部的阴茎环，已经胀成紫红色的阴茎颤抖了一下，透明的液体从顶端渗出。

用手指轻轻揉搓根部、囊袋和会阴，终极人随着他的动作哭出来的声音，无力的手抓住了夜枭揉捏他的手，不停流泪的眼睛看着。

“主人……射不出来……疼！”

抓起他的手，凑到唇边亲吻了他的指关节：“别担心，主人会帮你。”

低下头将终极人硬挺的阴茎吞入口中，轻柔的吸吮，两根手指重新插进了他满是精液的后穴，精准地抵在他的前列腺上按压，终极人在前后两处强烈的刺激下哭泣尖叫出声，摆动着自己无力的腰部想要进的更深，后穴紧紧的绞住了手指，挤出的精液沾湿了夜枭的手掌。

终极人的精液没有射出来，而是随着的每一次用力吸吮和精准地按压慢慢淌出，精液一点点的流进的嘴里，吸吮了几十下后，他才慢慢排空了自己的精液，硬挺了许久的阴茎终于软了下去。

夜枭撑起上身，移到上方，舔开终极人的嘴唇，将口中残余的精液喂给了他，一只手仍然撸动着他疲软的阴茎，终极人忍不住用大腿内侧轻蹭的腰部。

“舒服吗，我的猎犬？”

“是的，主人。谢谢，主人。”

将两人疲软的阴茎贴在一起撸动，两人的上半身靠在一起，模仿着性交的姿势轻轻摇晃了一会儿，才起身抱着瘫软的终极人去洗漱。

 

终极人躺在夜枭的怀里，温暖的池水环绕着两人，夜枭一手轻轻撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手的两根手指抽插着他的后穴，微曲的指节将柔软后穴中精液满满引出，夜枭半硬的阴茎蹭着终极人的臀缝。

终极人随着夜枭抽插的动作轻微晃动臀部，头后仰靠在的颈间，侧过头亲吻他的额头。

“感觉怎么样，我的猎犬？”

“很好，主人。”

终极人侧过脸看着夜枭，把手伸到他面前，慢慢摊开，那枚雕刻着韦恩家徽的阴茎环正躺在他的手心。

“求你，我的主人。”

“好孩子。”

嘴角上扬，将那枚阴茎环重新套上了他半硬的阴茎根部。

随着“咔”的一声轻响，终极人忍不住叹息出声，夜枭吻住了终极人半张的嘴，抽出手指，将阴茎重新插入终极人湿热的后穴。

夜枭在终极人耳边低语：“好孩子，去拿自己的奖励。”

终极人撑起自己的身体，骑在夜枭的阴茎上，贪婪的后穴收缩着将夜枭的阴茎吞入深处，摩擦肠道深处的敏感带，他摇晃着屁股用夜枭的粗壮阴茎操着自己，顶弄自己的前列腺，直到夜枭再次将精液射进他的深处，而他颤抖着达到了前列腺高潮，而前方被阴茎环扣住根部的阴茎一直保持着半硬的状态。

他就这样被夜枭重新打理干净，躺回了已经拿掉床单的床铺上，夜枭将他搂入怀里。

即使他的半硬的阴茎仍被阴茎环扣住，贴在他的大腿上，终极人仍旧感觉到前所未有的满足，除了被进入了整整一个下午的后穴有些空虚。

夜枭亲吻了终极人的前额：“你在浴室里做得非常好，我的猎犬，我会给你一个额外的奖励。”

说完将两根手指插入他空虚的后穴。

他忍不住因为空虚被填满的快感而喜极而泣，他虔诚地亲吻夜枭的下巴：“谢谢你，主人。”

 

终极人没有参加第二天的会议，夜枭处理完了那些资料，决定了他们的下一个犯罪目标，就解散了会议。

夜枭无视了超女王在会后企图与他调情的行为，回到了自己的房间。

他的猎犬仍然沉睡着，整个身体蜷缩在床单之下，夜枭在床边坐下，他顺着露出床单外的那条小腿，一路向上，抚摸进依旧湿润的的臀缝之中，轻轻的抽插埋在他的猎犬后穴之中的假阴茎。

他的猎犬睁开了迷糊的双眼醒了过来，看到是他，就微笑着掀起床单，张开大腿，让他能更方便地抽动假阴茎。

他又抽插了几下假阴茎才将它取出，拉开自己制服的拉链，将已经硬挺的阴茎插入终极人在清晨的性爱后满含精液，有被假阴茎撑得松软的后穴。

他在抽插中轻抚终极人被阴茎环扣住的从清晨开始便一直硬着的阴茎，感受着刺激之下松软的肠道蠕动着紧紧地含住他的阴茎。

看着终极人沉浸在情欲之中，却仍然注视着他的双眼，夜枭低下头去亲吻他的嘴唇。

“我的。”

终极人在他的低语声浑身一抖，双腿勾住他的腰部，后穴将他的阴茎吞入更深的位置，双手也克制不住的抬起拥住的背部，有些红肿的双唇在他耳边低语。

“是的，主人，你的！”

夜枭把浑身赤裸的终极人一把拉起来，扣进怀里，深深顶进他的后穴，侧过脸吻住他的唇。

 

他的，他的猎犬，他的小母狗，他的武器，他的情人。

 


End file.
